Memories: Ten Years After
by 777thHeaven
Summary: "Tú, el final del verano, los sueños futuros… Nuestras grandes esperanzas, no los olvidaré. Creo que nos encontraremos de nuevo. En Agosto, 10 años después. Los mejores recuerdos…" "Aunque estamos uno al lado del otro, nuevamente me encuentro rezando para que nos volvamos a encontrar" Advertencia: AU. No Ichi-hime
1. Base Secreta

Hola….

Afff… tengo mi corazón roto (creo que así comienzan todos mis fics últimamente). Acabo de terminar un anime que se llama _ **Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai**_ mejor conocido como _**Ano Hana.**_ Es supremamente hermoso y lleno de melancolía. Se los recomiendo altamente.

Básicamente este songfic (two-shot) está inspirando en el opening y ending de dicha serie. No tiene nada que ver con la trama, así que si desean ver el anime, no les estoy spoileando nada.

La historia se sitúa en un Universo Alterno… ¿Qué raro, no? Creo que así tengo mayor libertad creativa.

La canción de este capítulo se llama **Secret Base -** _ **Kimi ga Kureta Mono**_ de las chicas _**Zone**_. Está en Youtube y realmente los invito a escucharla mientras leen la historia.

 **Advertencias:** Tanto bleach como la canción Secret Base - Kimi ga Kureta Mono le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. La historia tiene algo de OoC.

 **Capítulo uno: Secret Base**

" _Tú, el final del verano, los sueños futuros…_

 _Nuestras grandes esperanzas, no los olvidaré._

 _Creo que nos encontraremos de nuevo_

 _En Agosto, 10 años después._

 _Los mejores recuerdos…"_

Orihime se revolvió entre las sábanas sintiendo la calidez de un cuerpo a su lado. Había estado soñando con el pasado. Era extraño. Casi nunca le pasaba, pero quizás tenía algo que ver con que luego de 10 años volvía a la que fue su casa por más de la mitad de su vida. Jamás imaginó volver y menos de la forma en la que lo hizo.

Abrió los ojos observando su habitación con detenimiento. En aquel sitio parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Agradecía a sus padres de que lo hubieran mantenido tal y como lo había dejado el día que se fue. Paredes color lila, carteles de dibujos por todos lados, peluches, sus fotografías con sus amigos… su estante con mangas y videojuegos… todo estaba exactamente igual. Todo… salvo ella.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la persona que dormía junto a ella. Se dirigió hasta el baño, abrió el grifo del lavamanos y mojó su cara para librarse un poco del calor que invadía su cuerpo. Había olvidado lo caliente que era el verano en Karakura. Observó su demacrado rostro en el espejo y casi no se reconoció. La jovencita sonriente que soñaba con ser un robot de guerra se había perdido hace años atrás en el camino de perseguir sus sueños o mejor dicho, a esa persona.

Miró el rostro del pequeño Kurosaki Kazui aún envuelto en las sábanas rosas de su cama. Se reprendió a sí misma, habían pasado muchas cosas buenas en su matrimonio con Kurosaki Ichigo… Solo porque estaban a punto de divorciarse no quería decir que todo había sido malo. De hecho, su precioso hijo era lo más maravilloso que la vida le pudo haber dado…

Luego de batallar un rato para que el niño se levantara, logró que finalmente fueran a desayunar. Sus padres estaban realmente encantados de tener a su nieto en casa, sin embargo, en secreto no dejaban de preguntarse ¿Qué había pasado entre su hija y Kurosaki Ichigo para tomar la decisión tan definitiva de divorciarse?

Cuando Orihime quedó embarazada a la tierna edad de 18 años, ambos padres se negaron al matrimonio de los jóvenes… aunque ellos ignoraron las advertencias y terminaron uniéndose legalmente. La madre estaba realmente preocupada, su hija estaba deprimida. Al parecer aún no le había explicado nada a Kazui, ya que el niño en ocasiones le preguntaba cuando vendría su padre.

\- Oye… Orihime-chan – dijo la madre llamando la atención de la pelinaranja más joven – Deberías visitar a ese chico, creo que te alegraría mucho verlo.

\- ¿A ese chico…? – pensó Orihime sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería… Él había sido su preciado amigo durante muchos años, pero hacía mucho tiempo que habían perdido el contacto – No creo que me recuerde…

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la madre - Él aún nos visita en ocasiones…

Un sentimiento irreconocible inundó su pecho ¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Arrepentimiento? Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y hacerlo todo de nuevo, o al menos recordar lo que se sentía ser una niña, sin preocupaciones ni tensiones.

…..

Sus pies vagaron por la ciudad con inercia. Kazui sujeto de su mano derecha. La madre de Orihime le había ordenado ir a hacer las compras. Pasó por el supermercado, y tras adquirir las cosas que le habían indicado, salió de la tienda con las bolsas en la mano. Siguió vagando en silencio. No supo por dónde caminaba hasta que llego allí…

" _Nuestro encuentro lo tuvimos durante un momento en la intersección del camino a casa_

 _¿Me llamaste, verdad? Vamos a casa juntos_

 _Mientras yo apenadamente escondía mi cara tras mi mochila_

 _La verdad, estaba muy muy feliz"_

Fue como si estuviera sucediendo en ese preciso momento. Justo en la intersección entre las calles que llevaban a la casa de su pequeño amigo y la suya propia. Frente a sus ojos, una pequeña niña de 7 años, cabello naranja por los hombros y una mochila de conejo colgando de su mano derecha estaba siendo molestada por un grupo de bravucones. Lo recordaba. Siempre era molestada por su extraño color de cabello. En ese tiempo se sentía tan sola… Pero esa situación no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo, gracias a él.

Una piedra cayó a los pies de los atacantes de la niña llamando la atención de todos. Allí estaba ese niño extranjero que hablaba raro. Nadie le hablaba porque les asustaba. Con su brazo izquierdo sostenía varias rocas, mientras en su mano ya se encontraba una dispuesto a lanzarla de nuevo. Así lo hizo. Logró darle en la pierna a uno de los niños ahuyentándolos.

Se acercó hasta ella y le extendió la mano…

\- "Vamos a casa, Orihime…" fue lo que dijiste ese día ¿verdad? - dijo ella en voz alta mientras lágrimas nostálgicas recorrían su rostro, sin embargo también sonreía.

\- ¿Mami, por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó Kazui preocupado a su lado. Ella limpió las lágrimas con su brazo

\- Mmm… ¡No! Es solo que… recordaba algo que me hizo muy feliz.

\- ¿Feliz?- volvió a preguntar el niño algo confundido

\- Si… dime Kazui-kun ¿Quieres verlo?

\- ¿Él que?

\- El lugar donde creció mamá

\- ¡Si!- Respondió el niño con entusiasmo

…...

" _Ah, el modo en el que los fuegos artificiales florecen hermosamente en el cielo es un poco solitario_

 _Ah, el viento fluye junto con el tiempo_

 _Tan felices, teniendo mucha diversión, tuvimos tantas aventuras_

 _Dentro de la base secreta que nos pertenecía a los dos"_

Para llegar hasta aquel lugar especial había que pasar por el puente de Karakura. Con una sonrisa, observó la pradera justo debajo de ellos. Recordaba que durante el Tanabata ella solía mojar los pies en el río mientras veían la explosión de los fuegos artificiales. Luego él la reprendería porque se enfermaría por mojarse a altas horas de la noche. Siempre tenía esa expresión indescifrable, pero con ella era distinto. Era un buen amigo… Se preguntaba: ¿Cómo se vería ahora con casi 30 años?

Al final del puente, se debía tomar por un camino dentro de pequeña colina cubierta de árboles y flores. Era un lugar perfectamente oculto de los adultos… O al menos eso pensaban al ser unos chiquillos de 7 años. Rio al recordarse a sí misma arrastrando tablones de madera desde su casa hasta el bosque para construirlo. Estaba tan bien hecho que probablemente su querido amigo había pedido ayuda a su padre cuando no estaban juntos. Se preguntaba si su base secreta aún se mantenía en pie.

Kazui disfrutaba de la caminata. En Tokyo no había mucha oportunidad de estar rodeando de tanta naturaleza. Así que corría y saltaba, tomaba flores y perseguía ardillas. Mientras corría por el camino, no solo lo vio a él, le acompañaban una pequeña niña de cabello naranja y un niño paliducho de cabello negro. Sonrió al pensar que los fantasmas de su infancia aún vagaban por el bosque teniendo mucha diversión. ¿Qué había pasado con su amistad? Ah sí… ella se fue a Tokyo ¿Era eso, no?

" _Tú, el final del verano, los sueños futuros…_

 _Nuestras grandes esperanzas, no los olvidaré._

 _Creo que nos encontraremos de nuevo_

 _En Agosto, 10 años después._

 _Supe que gritaste gracias desde el fondo de tu corazón, hasta el final_

 _Un adiós mientras contienes las lágrimas y sonríes es solitario, ¿no crees?_

 _Los mejores recuerdos"_

El día que dejó Karakura, él y sus demás amigos la acompañaron a la estación de tren junto con los padres de ella. Fue hace diez años, pero parecía que fue ayer. Se prometió convertirse en la mejor artista de todo Japón, se prometió no olvidarlos jamás, se prometió jamás olvidarlo a él, se prometió que se encontrarían de nuevo. Todos lloraron menos él. Él solo sonreía mientras agitaba su mano diciéndole adiós a medida que el tren comenzaba a avanzar lentamente.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, al recordar que segundos antes la había abrazado y susurrado en su oído un cálido _"gracias"…_ cuando logró articular un débil "¿por qué? Él solo respondió "Por darme los mejores recuerdos"

La voz de Kazui llamándola con emoción la sacó de sus pensamientos. No podía creerlo. Aún después de 10 años su base secreta se encontraba intacta. El columpio hecho con la llanta de un auto colgaba de un árbol de cedro. La casita aún conservaba las cortinas amarillas con flores naranjas que la madre de Orihime había hecho para ellos. Tomó la áspera tela entre sus manos acariciándola.

" _Ah, las vacaciones de verano terminarán pronto también…_

 _Ah, el sol y la luna se llevan bien…_

 _Tan triste, tan solitario, tuvimos tantas peleas_

 _Dentro de la base secreta que nos pertenecía a los dos._

 _Supe que gritaste gracias desde el fondo de tu corazón, hasta el final_

 _Un adiós mientras contienes las lágrimas y sonríes es solitario, ¿no crees?_

 _Los mejores recuerdos"_

Entró dentro de la casita. El olor de la madera inundó sus fosas nasales. Estaba casi tal como la recordaba. Una pared pintada de rosa y otra de verde… Recordó las peleas que tenían con respecto a la decoración de la base… El punto medio fue dividir la base. La derecha era de él, la izquierda de ella.

Pudo ver los dibujos que había hecho pegados con chinches en la madera. Miró en un estante de una esquina y reconoció su esmalte de uñas favorito: morado con escarcha muy brillante. La había dejado en el refugio después de todo…

Justo en ese instante recordó ese día… lo había bloqueado en su memoria. Pero sabía que había sido real. Fue justo el día antes de su partida a Tokyo. Todos sus amigos habían planeado una fiesta para ella. Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru y por supuesto, él. Fue hermoso, tenerlos a todos juntos por una última vez. Tras terminar la velada, Orihime continuó empacando sus cosas entre su mochila y la maleta, sin embargo había algo que faltaba, aquel esmalte. Si no estaba en su casa, probablemente estaría en la base. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron desde su hogar hasta su lugar secreto. Debía darse prisa en regresar a casa o su madre le reñiría por salir a altas horas de la noche. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que tras las cortinas que servía como puerta de la base, se escurría un leve rayo de luz. Había alguien dentro. Un alguien que tocaba guitarra.

Tanto la Orihime del pasado como la del presente sonrieron… esa melodía abrazaba su corazón de la forma más cálida.

\- Estás aquí - recordó que le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y los ojos un poco acuosos.

\- Si. No podía dormir – respondió él dejando su guitarra a un lado.

\- Continúa tocando - lo instó ella sentándose a su lado. El sonido de su guitarra era, en la opinión de Orihime una de las cosas más hermosas y tranquilizadoras que habían en todo el mundo.

La melodía que salía de los dedos del pelinegro lograba que la ansiedad por su partida al día siguiente se disipara. Aunque también sentía cierta nostalgia al pensar en lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar. Súbitamente el sonido de la música se detuvo y Orihime se encontró con los increíblemente verdes orbes del muchacho.

\- Yo…. Siempre he querido decirte… – comenzó el muchacho mirándola fijamente y luego bajando un poco la cabeza, logrando que unos mechones de cabello azabache ocultaran sus ojos - Tu…. Yo…. Tu…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tu? ¿Yo?_ preguntó Orihime ladeando un poco la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería su amigo.

\- Tú… ¡Tú siempre me has gustado! – exclamó prácticamente gritando. La expresión que tenía era una completamente desconocida para joven. Mejillas extremadamente rojas y ojos brillantes.

\- ¡¿Ehhhhh?! – fue lo único que atinó a decir la joven, sin dejar de sorprenderse. Él estaba actuando muy fuera de sí. Como un autoreflejo bajó la cabeza, observando la tierra del suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

\- Escucha, niña – dijo él tomando el rostro de Orihime entre sus manos y obligándola a verlo a los ojos. El verde se encontró con el castaño durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos – No estoy diciendo que te quedes aquí… yo solo… solo quería decirlo… aunque sea por una vez.

Sin que ella lo esperara el rostro de él se acercó peligrosamente. Sus frentes chocaron con suavidad y también la punta de sus narices. Por último fueron sus labios los que se rozaron. Fue tímido, inexperto pero muy cálido… el tipo de beso que se da solo una vez en la vida. Aquel que por primera vez hace que el estómago se llene de mariposas y que por alguna razón quieras llorar de felicidad…

Él chico fue el primero en alejarse. Tras el beso, Orihime quedó en estado de shock. Tenía 17 años, pero aun así era una tonta para las cosas del amor y encima era ÉL, su AMIGO. ¿Cómo rayos se lidia con semejante situación? No podía. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió en dirección a su casa, olvidando el esmalte que originalmente había ido a buscar… Nunca más volvieron a hablar de esa noche.

" _No hay nada que pueda hacer acerca del inesperado cambio de escuela_

 _Así que te escribiré cartas, te llamaré, pero por favor no te olvides de mí_

 _Por siempre, dentro de la base secreta que nos pertenecía a los dos"_

La correspondencia por cartas continuó por un tiempo luego de su mudanza a Tokyo. Fue allí cuando lo conoció… a Ichigo. Estaba tan emocionada por estar con él que poco a poco fue olvidándose de escribirle a su preciado amigo de infancia. Recordaba que la última carta que recibió de él fue cuando ella tenía 18 años. Acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada y escribió a su amigo por consejo diciéndole que no supo cómo sucedió… La respuesta de él fue simple y cortante, como él: "Tuviste sexo sin protección… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una lavadora?

Estaba apenada con él. No sabía que responderle. Tenía razón. Había sido tonta y descuidada. Orihime nunca escribió una respuesta a esa carta.

Viéndolo de forma retrospectiva, luego de dar a luz a Kazui, ella prácticamente había abandonado sus sueños y ambiciones para convertirse en una simple ama de casa. Había sido feliz, claro que sí, pero en ocasiones como esa pensaba que quizás tendría un mejor presente si en el pasado hubiera pensado en el futuro. Haber roto las promesas que se había hecho le dolían inmensamente en el alma, rompían su corazón

Kazui revisaba toda la base con ojos expectantes, ella también lo hacía. Pudo ver en su lado de la pared su lista de deseos.

\- Ser trapecista del escenario Kaleido. Convertirme en Sailor Moon. Ser un robot militar. Encontrar un tesoro. Salir del país. Publicar mis bocetos en un museo famoso - a medida que iba leyendo la lista podía ver que su caligrafía mejoraba, así como sus sueños se volvían un poco más realistas. Era la transición entre la niñez y la adolescencia.

Sonrió con dulzura nuevamente. Algo le llamó la atención. El lado de él tenía ligeras modificaciones… era como si aún estuviera usándolo. Había una cafetera. Un sofá y una mesa en muy buen estado, también algunos cojines y frazadas. Un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas como si de una quinceañera se tratase. ¿Acaso continuaba viniendo a la base? Se acercó hasta su lista de deseos… seguía escribiendo en ellas.

\- No has cambiado en nada… ¿verdad? – se preguntó acariciando las hojas clavadas en la pared.

…

Orihime notó que la puesta de sol estaba llegando. Por lo que le indicó a Kazui que ya era hora de irse. Muy a su pesar, el pequeño tomó la mano de su madre para retirarse con rumbo a casa de su querida abuela. Sin embargo, tras cruzar la puerta sintió que su mano fue apretada con fuerza.

Se vieron durante unos segundos. Las estrellas alumbraban en el cielo de una forma que jamás pasarían en Tokyo. La luna alumbraba aquel encuentro. Kazui miró el rostro de su madre, tenía una mezcla de tristeza, alegría, emoción, vergüenza ¿Cómo podía sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? Dirigió su mirada al extraño frente a ellos. Cabello negro, un poco largo y alborotado, ojos verde esmeralda intenso, piel extremadamente pálida. En su mano derecha llevaba un coca-cola… su ojos también mostraban la misma sorpresa que los de su madre… el pequeño pelinaranja no entendía nada.

" _Estuve hablándote por mucho tiempo al final del verano_

 _Despúes de ver la puesta de sol, miramos las estrellas_

 _Nunca olvidaré las lágrimas que bajaron por tus mejillas_

 _Estoy segura que nunca lo olvidaré_

 _Que al final agitaste tu mano con mucha fuerza_

 _Así que déjame estar dentro de este sueño por toda la eternidad"_

\- Ulquiorra…. – susurró ella mientras las lágrimas bajaban en cascada por sus ojos castaños. Él seguía viéndola con esa mirada indescifrable, pero por un momento, pudo jurar que una lágrima también recorrió su pálida mejilla

\- Te ves bien, Orihime – respondió él. Su voz sonaba mucho más profunda y masculina que la última vez que la escuchó.

Kazui haló la mano de su madre para llamar su atención, como para indicarle que no se olvidara de él… que él aún estaba ahí.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Kazui… - dijo ella mirando a su pequeño hijo – Este es Ulquiorra, mi… - no supo cómo completar esa frase

\- Su amigo – terminó la frase Ulquiorra. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos. Le sorprendió mucho que aún después de todo la considerara su amiga.

\- ¿Ulquiorra?- preguntó Kazui - ¿Quieres decir… ESE ULQUIORRA? ¡INCREIBLE! – Completó el niño con mucha emoción mientras corría hacia él para estrecharle la mano con mucho entusiasmo - ¿Es verdad que puede tocar cualquier canción con solo oírla una vez… y y y que puedes aguantar la respiración bajo el agua más tiempo que cualquier otro ser vivo…. que puedes volterarte los párpados para que tus ojos parezcan una cosa grotesca…?

\- ¡Kazui! Estás molestando a Ulquiorra - reprendió Orihime al niño algo apenada por las reacciones de su hijo.

Ulquiorra uso su mano libre para hurgar dentro de su ojo derecho y voltear su párpado, mostrándole a Kazui.

\- ¡Genial! Mamá…. ¡Es grotesco!- exclamó Kazui con mucha emoción - ¡Enséñame, por favor! – imploró el pequeño pelinaranja.

\- Es tarde, Kazui… debemos regresar - dijo Orihime tomándole la mano al pequeño y alejándolo unos cuantos pasos de Ulquiorra. No entendía por qué se sentía tan incómoda y apenada – N-Nos vemos… Ulquiorra.

" _Tú, el final del verano, los sueños futuros…_

 _Nuestras grandes esperanzas, no los olvidaré._

 _Creo que nos encontraremos de nuevo_

 _En Agosto, 10 años después._

 _Supe que gritaste gracias desde el fondo de tu corazón, hasta el final_

 _Un adiós mientras contienes las lágrimas y sonríes es solitario, ¿no crees?_

 _Los mejores recuerdos"_

Sintió como el hombre tras ella dio unos pasos en dirección a la pequeña cabaña. No podía pretender que las cosas fueran igual que antes entre ellos. Ella lo había arruinado. Había arruinado su vida y su amistad con Ulquiorra. No supo en que momento comenzó a llorar de nuevo. La voz de Ulquiorra la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Q-Quieres pasar a tomar una café? – preguntó con esa misma cara indescifrable de siempre.

Ella dio media vuelta para encararlo. Por su ojos salían gruesas lágrimas al igual que de su nariz corrían los mocos libremente. Esa imagen parecía a la pequeña Orihime que defendió de los bravucones aquella vez.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, niña? – interrogó con tono de fastidio.

\- Y-yo… lo arruiné Quiorra-tan… Nuestros preciados recuerdos, nuestra amistad – balbuceó ella tratando de aspirar sus fluidos nasales y enjugando sus lágrimas con su brazo derecho. En el fondo estaba sorprendida por utilizar el sobrenombre que usaba cuando eran pequeños.

\- Hime-tan, eres una tonta – respondió él dándole una reprimenda como cuando eran niños. El oírle llamarla de esa forma logró hacerla llorar aún más fuerte.

Kazui veía la escena sorprendido. Nunca había visto llorar a su mamá de esa forma.

\- Entonces trata de arreglarlo. Tienes la oportunidad mientras vivas- respondió el tendiéndole una mano que ella no se negó a tomar.

Tenía razón. Siempre podía arreglar las cosas en tanto estuviera viva. Ahora las cosas no iban tan bien para ella, pero si se lo proponía seguro podría sobrepasar cualquier situación turbia que se enfrentara. Con su mano libre, atrajo a Kazui en un semiabrazo mientras entraban en la base secreta.

Al ver directamente a Ulquiorra a los ojos supo que sus mejores recuerdos no estaban arruinados. No. Esas memorias le había recordado lo que ella era: una soñadora incansable… Estaba muy feliz, no solo por encontrarse con aquel preciado amigo nuevamente, sino porque a la vez se encontró a sí misma.

\- Gracias… - susurró ella apretando su mano.

\- ¿Hn? ¿Por qué? – preguntó él algo curioso.

\- Por darme los mejores recuerdos.

 **Fin**

 **Aclaratorias:** Cronológicamente la historia se ubica de esta forma:

 **1986:** Ulquiorra y Orihime se conocen. Tienen 7 años

 **1996:** Orihime se va a Tokyo. Tiene 17 (Es por eso que Ulquiorra y Orihime se escriben, porque no había Facebook ni nada de eso… además, tener celulares no era tan común en esa época)

 **2007:** Orihime vuelve a Karakura

Estoy sorprendida de haber escrito un Ichi-hime… Aunque sea implícito. No me odien.

Sinceramente, amé escribir esto. Siento que Ulquiorra me quedó un poco OoC, pero no me importa jum _

Siento que este fic habla más que todo de lo que es amistad incondicional y más que eso, nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo, o para intentar arreglar algo que arruinamos.

Este fic friendzonea un poco a Ulquiorra, pero que le vamos a hacer….

Probablemente mañana comience a escribir el próximo capítulo, y lo publique tras terminarlo

Recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí por lo que los insto a dejarme un review con todas sus dudas!

Los quiero un montón, pequeñines

Viva el _**ULQUIHIME**_


	2. Blue Bookmark

Como lo prometí, acá estoy publicando el segundo y último capítulo de este fic.

Tengan en cuenta las notas que dejé al inicio y final del capítulo anterior

La canción de este capítulo se llama **Aoi Shiori** de **Galileo Galilei**. Está en Youtube y realmente los invito a escucharla mientras leen la historia.

 **Advertencias:** Tanto bleach como la canción Aoi Shiori le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. La historia tiene algo de OoC.

 **Capítulo dos: Blue Bookmark**

" _Nuestros sentimientos fueron escritos a través de incontables páginas_

 _Pero por alguna razón, no puedo rellenar este único espacio en blanco"_

Frunció el ceño con cierto grado de molestia, logrando que una arruga entre sus dos cejas se formara. Borró nuevamente lo que estaba escribiendo. Realmente le costaba plasmar sus pensamientos en el papel. Al borrar sin cuidado la hoja se arrugó, quedando prácticamente inutilizable. Arrancó la página, la hizo bola y la tiró con fuerza directo a la papelera.

\- Un tiro de tres puntos – se dijo a si mismo girando la silla para seguir con sus obligaciones.

Observó el plano sobre su escritorio. Estaba bellamente diseñado, como prácticamente todo lo que él hacía, pero al momento de redactar las especificaciones de la construcción se quedaba completamente en blanco. Bufó con fastidio. Quizás estaba algo saturado del trabajo. ¿Quién sabe?

Abrió la ventana para dejar que la casi inexistente brisa matutina bailara por la habitación. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana disfrutando de la pacífica vista. El cielo era tan azul y sin nubes, que parecía sacado de una película. Contra todo pronóstico, el viento sopló levantando algunas hojas y flores caídas en su patio. Cerró los ojos para evitar que alguna basurilla le lastimara la córnea.

Algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Por la ventana se escurrió una de esas pequeñas flores salvajes… aquellas que solían recoger juntos.

" _Me puse una flor como si fuera un marcador y rodamos juntos en la bicicleta que encontramos tirada_

 _Amontamos los ladrillos que habíamos olvidado y luego los derrumbamos"_

Por un momento se permitió volver al pasado. Era agosto, pleno verano. En verano tenían una rutina. Ella lo llamaría, tirando pequeñas piedritas en la ventana. Él sacaría la cabeza y con un gruñido inentendible le diría que se fuera porque era muy temprano. Orihime haría un puchero y Ulquiorra terminaría por ceder. Probablemente, la niña habría recogido algunas flores en el camino que lleva desde su casa hasta la de su amigo y cuando estuvieran frente a frente, ella colocaría una de esas coloridas flores en el bolsillo de la camisa del niño o tras su oreja. Seguido de esto, tomarían la bicicleta del joven y saldrían a toda velocidad en busca de aventuras por toda Karakura.

" _Estamos al mismo nivel, somos iguales. Muy cansados luego de tener diversión_

 _Estoy seguro que no recordaremos lo impresionante que podía ser el cielo azul"_

Ellos eran iguales. Ambos habían sido niños molestados. Ella por su inusual color de cabello naranja, y él por no hablar bien el idioma. A él no le importaba. Igualmente en Alemania no tenía muchos amigos… para ser sinceros no tenía ninguno. Hasta en su propio país era un bicho raro. Sin embargo, ese día de agosto en el camino a casa la vio tan asustada que no dudó ni un momento en tenderle la mano. Desde ese día se habían vuelto amigos… inseparables.

\- No nos asustaba nada, ¿verdad? – se preguntó recordando todas las aventuras que tuvieron. Desde el asalto a la perrera de Karakura en pro de liberar a los perros y gatos oprimidos por la mano de los humanos, hasta la misión escapara de la escuela temprano para leer el último capítulo del manga de Sailor Moon o Dragon Ball Z.

El teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era su jefe. Contestó de mala gana, evidentemente quería los planos de la construcción y obviamente el reporte con las especificaciones del mismo… esto último era lo que le estaba dando problemas.

Decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad, con el objetivo de aclarar sus ideas. Aunque secretamente sabía que en el fondo terminaría yendo a aquel sitio. Era el único lugar donde podía escribir fluidamente sin ningún problema solo que no le gustaba admitirlo. Ni siquiera a el mismo.

Finalmente salió de la casa con paso apático. Tenía bastante calor a pesar de llevar puesta una ropa bastante ligera. Miró el vecindario a su alrededor, tan aburrido como siempre, en Karakura todo era exactamente igual. Fue entonces cuando se quedó mudo… allí estaba ella. Estaba de espaldas, pero ese hermoso color de cabello lo reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Un rayo de luz cegó su visión por unos segundos. Cuando se recuperó de su fotosensibilidad… no había nadie.

\- Deja de imaginar cosas – se reprendió. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, a veces podía ver los fantasmas de su niñez jugueteando por la ciudad, era reconfortante y doloroso a la vez.

" _De este modo, en el presente no me cuestiono acerca de ello_

 _Aunque estamos uno al lado del otro, nuevamente me encuentro rezando para que nos volvamos a encontrar_

 _Tiene que haber algo mal en mí"_

Parecía tonto seguir enamorado de una mujer de la cual tienes años sin saber nada, pero él no podía evitarlo. A veces, solo que dejaba llevar por sus memoria espacial hasta los lugares importantes para ellos. Así fue como se encontró en el templo Shinto que solían visitar en año nuevo.

Recordó la primera vez que dejó de verla solo como una amiga. Fue en el inicio del año 1992, habían quedado en pedir los deseos de año nuevo todos juntos. Hacía un tiempo que su grupo de amigos se había expandido un poco, por lo que Keigo y él esperaban a las niñas del grupo. Estaba algo mosqueado por tener alrededor de 30 minutos esperándolas, pero al ver a Orihime llegar con un kimono rosado con exquisitas flores bordadas, la molestia acumulada se disipó

\- Que linda… - fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

Caminaron todos juntos hasta el templo. Pidieron sus deseos, hablaron un rato y luego cada quién tomó rumbo en dirección a su propio hogar. Ulquiorra tenía la costumbre de acompañar a Orihime hasta su casa y luego regresar a la suya. Justo cuando el chico se estaba despidiendo de ella, la pelinaranja lo detuvo.

\- Espera, Quiorra-tan… yo quería darte esto – de su pequeño bolso sacó una misanga y se la extendió con un sonrisa muy brillante, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en el chico – ¡Ten!

\- ¿Hn? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó curioso tomando el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos

\- Es un misanga… un amuleto que te protegerá. ¡Además! Si se cae de tu brazo de forma natural ¡Tu más grande deseo se cumplirá! – decía esto mientras amarraba la misanga en la muñeca del niño… Para despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El Ulquiorra adulto sonrió nostálgicamente mientras jugueteaba con el misanga de su muñeca. A pesar de haber crecido aún le quedaba. Trataba de continuar con su vida, pero en el fondo la extrañaba un poco… pensaba que el pasado está atrás y que él hoy es hoy, en vano, por supuesto.

" _Mi mano da vuelta a la página y sujeto un misanga entre mis labios_

 _¡Hey! El hoy es hoy y eso no cambiará; si llueve, aún podemos hablar por teléfono_

 _De alguna manera, ahora empujo… (sin darme cuenta, mi misanga se desprendió)_

… _mi amabilidad en ti (pero por alguna razón, no puedo decirlo)_

 _Realmente, algo debe estar mal conmigo."_

Se levantó del banco del templo estirando sus brazos, alejando un poco el entumecimiento que había inundado sus articulaciones durante los últimos minutos. Observó en dirección al cielo viendo los colores anaranjados que se había formado. Era tarde… lo mejor sería encaminarse hasta la base secreta para descansar como Dios manda, tener energía al día siguiente y terminar el bendito informe ese.

El leve sonido de algo cayendo al suelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. En el piso rocoso del templo se encontraba el misanga. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron como platos ¿Acaso su mayor deseo sería cumplido? Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de sacar a cierta pelinaranja de su cabeza. Lo tomó con delicadeza y observó lo roído que estaba… problablemtne sería mejor dejarlo en casa antes de perder ese preciado recuerdo.

…..

" _Si eliges a alguien, se romperá sonoramente_

 _Eso es lo que es el amo, bromeé, y tu reíste"_

En ocasiones, su patética confesión venía a su mente. ¿Cómo rayos había hecho eso? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué se había tardado tanto tiempo en decírselo? Como resultado, ese tipejo con cara de delincuente (lo sabía porque lo había buscado en Facebook hace un año para martirizarse de la feliz vida que llevaban los tres: Orihime, Ichigo y su hijo Kazui) se había ganado su corazón y había roto su amistad… Bueno no es que supiera exactamente que pasó para que Orihime no volviera a contactarlo, pero para ser sinceros, él tampoco había vuelto a buscarla.

" _¡Qué bien! Lo hice a tiempo. Pretendiendo no saberlo, la ciudad se echó a dormir_

 _Vayamos al lugar donde apilamos los ladrillos que olvidamos_

 _Corriendo por la colina que se asoma por encima del mar, bajo ese cielo terriblemente azul_

 _Mi mano derecha sostiene una soda, y mi mano izquierda siempre está buscándote"_

Con pesadez subió la colina, esperando encontrarse pronto entre la tranquilidad de su base secreta. De vez en cuando tomaba un sorbo de la soda que llevaba en su mano para tratar, en vano, de calmar el calor. Ese camino era más corto cuando lo hacía con ella. Pudo verla a la distancia. La casita donde habían pasado tantos ratos divertidos. Sonrió como un tonto al recordarlo.

…..

Por unos segundos, sintió una emoción inundar su corazón al estar frente al refugio. Sin saber por qué, e ignorando la fuerza de su palpitar, se acercó a la casita solo para ver como una crecida Inoue Orihime salía del interior de la cabaña tomada de la mano del que reconocía como Kazui… su hijo.

Se vieron durante unos segundos. Las estrellas alumbraban en el cielo de una forma que jamás pasarían en Tokyo. La luna alumbraba aquel encuentro. El pequeño niño lo miraba a él y luego a ella.

\- Ulquiorra…. – susurró ella mientras las lágrimas bajaban en cascada por sus ojos castaños. La sorpresa inundó su cuerpo, mientras la sensación cosquilleante de una lágrima traviesa deslizándose por su propia mejilla le causó escalofríos.

\- Te ves bien, Orihime – respondió él, tratando de ocultar un poco sus emociones, engañarla a ella con respecto a lo que él sentía nunca había sido tarea fácil.

El contacto visual fue roto por ella, al prestarle atención a su pequeño hijo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Kazui… - Este es Ulquiorra, mi… - parecía no tener idea de cómo terminar la frase…

\- Su amigo – completó él… sinceramente a pesar de no haberla visto durante tanto tiempo, aún quería creer que el tiempo que pasaron juntos no fue en vano. Al parecer este hecho sorprendió mucho a la pelinaranja.

\- ¿Ulquiorra?- preguntó Kazui - ¿Quieres decir… ESE ULQUIORRA? ¡INCREIBLE! – Completó el niño con mucha emoción mientras corría hacia él para estrecharle la mano con mucho entusiasmo - ¿Es verdad que puede tocar cualquier canción con solo oírla una vez… y y y que puedes aguantar la respiración bajo el agua más tiempo que cualquier otro ser vivo…. que puedes volterarte los párpados para que tus ojos parezcan una cosa grotesca…?

\- ¡Kazui! Estás molestando a Ulquiorra - reprendió Orihime al niño algo apenada por las reacciones de su hijo.

Ulquiorra aprovechó para examinar al niño. Tenía la misma cara risueña de su madre a su edad. Sonrió con nostalgia mientras usaba su mano libre para mostrarle al niño aquello por lo que imploraba. Párpados volteados.

\- ¡Genial! Mamá…. ¡Es grotesco!- exclamó Kazui con mucha emoción - ¡Enséñame, por favor! – imploró el pequeño pelinaranja.

\- Es tarde, Kazui… debemos regresar - dijo Orihime tomándole la mano al pequeño. Parecía contrariada– N-Nos vemos… Ulquiorra.

Ella le pasó por un lado y él, asiendo fuertemente la coca-cola en su mano. El tiempo podría haberse detenido en su base secreta, pero afuera habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que se vieron. Nada podía ser igual… pero aun así, realmente él quería estar con ella como antes… aunque fuera solo una vez. Detuvo su caminar y volteó a verla.

\- ¿Q-Quieres pasar a tomar una café? – preguntó deseando en el fondo de su corazón que la respuesta fuera si.

Al verla, no vio a Kurosaki Orihime, una mujer de casi 30 años. Vio a la mocosa niña de 7 años que lloraba por cualquier cosa. Su cara estaba roja y estaba bañada en lágrimas y mocos. Era sencillamente una imagen que le estrujaba el corazón.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, niña? – interrogó fingiendo fastidio.

\- Y-yo… lo arruiné Quiorra-tan… Nuestros preciados recuerdos, nuestra amistad – balbuceba ella de forma casi inentendible tratando de limpar su cara para parecer más presentable. Algo dentro del corazón de él se rompió al escucharla llamándolo por el sobrenombre que usaba cuando eran pequeños.

\- Hime-tan, eres una tonta – respondió él tomando valor para llamarla por su apodo mientras le extendía su mano libre. Ella solo lloró con más fuerza. Ulquiorra se permitió ver al Kazui que estaba claramente confundido por la escena que estaba presenciado. El pelinegro le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Entonces trata de arreglarlo. Tienes la oportunidad mientras vivas- volvió a decirle Ulquiorra, pero no solo se lo dijo a ella. También se lo dijo a él mismo. El misanga había caído dándole la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a la mujer que amaba y a la vez permitiéndole reconstruir su amistad olvidada.

\- Gracias… - susurró ella apretando su mano.

\- ¿Hn? ¿Por qué? – preguntó él algo curioso.

\- Por darme los mejores recuerdos.

Él solo apretó su mano con más fuerza… ella también le había brindado sus más preciados recuerdos.

…...

" _De esta forma, con mis dos brazos ocupados, abrazo la primavera_

 _El tiempo es nuestro, así que me encantaría que no dijeras_

 _Que nos olvidaremos de este día algún día."_

Entraron a la base, seguidos de un emocionado Kazui, quién se dedicó a revisar la cabaña con mayor detenimiento que minutos atrás. Ulquiorra encendió la cafetera y preparó la deliciosa bebida, mientras conversaban algunas trivialidades con Orihime, claramente feliz de que aún pudieran conversar. Sin embargo, en el fondo se preguntaba si este momento quedaría enterrado en el olvido junto con sus demás recuerdos.

…...

" _De esta forma, el presente viene a mi sin hacerme ninguna pregunta_

 _Supongo que estamos uno al lado del otro. Oh, cierto, las palabras para esa línea en blanco son…_

 _No. Aún no lo diré"_

Ulquiorra los acompañó a casa como solía hacer cuando eran niños. Kazui realmente parecía encantando de conocerlo. Se preguntaba ¿Qué cosas le había contado su madre para que lo viera como una especia de superhéroe? El niño fue el primero en entrar, dejando a los adultos solos. Por unos segundos solo se vieron a los ojos, dándose una tierna caricia con la mirada.

\- Oye… Ulquiorra. Siempre quise preguntarte…

\- ¿Hn? ¿Qué?

\- Eso que dijiste el último día…

El sonido del teléfono de Ulquiorra interrumpió la conversación. El vio la pantalla de su celular, dudando si contestar o no. Finalmente, optó por hacerlo.

\- Hola, Loly… No, estoy cerca de casa… Si…- de vez en cuando brindaba un mirada hacia Orihime que le miraba expectante – Esta bien… Yo también te amo.

" _Mi mano pasa la página y desaté el misanga con mis labios_

 _El primer tren del día y un poco de escasa felicidad… Hey, hoy es hoy, y eso no cambiará"_

\- ¿Qué decías?- preguntó él guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

\- Ehm... decía que si querías pasar. Mis padres estarán encantados de verte – mintió ella. Ulquiorra lo supo. Sabía que quería preguntar por aquella confesión de la cabaña. La imagen de Loly vino a su mente. No era justo para ella.

\- No – negó simplemente con la cabeza – Loly, mi esposa, me espera con la cena.

\- ¿E-Esposa? ¿Estás casado? – balbuceó ella.

Alzo su mano izquierda en respuesta, enseñándole la alianza en su dedo anular. Los ojos castaños de Orihime se abrieron como platos.

\- F-Felicitaciones, Quiorra-tan- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Él se preguntó si realmente sería posible que ella estuviera sufriendo al saber eso de él.

Se vieron por unos segundos más. Fue el quien rompió el momento.

\- Hn… debo irme…

\- ¡Si! Yo debo ir a preparar la cena para Kazui…

\- Adiós Orihime…

\- Adiós Ulquiorra…

Sin besos o abrazos de despedida, se dieron la espalda al mismo tiempo.

Ulquiorra metió sus manos en los bolsillos a medida que caminaba rumbo a su hogar. El misanga seguía en uno de ellos. Lo acarició con una mano. No importaba que ahora ella estuviera aquí, ambos habían tomado caminos muy distintos. Cada uno debía cargar con las decisiones, malas o buenas, que habían tomado. Y aún así sonrió sinceramente pensando: ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiéramos seguido en contacto?"

" _Debe haber algo que está mal conmigo"_

\- Definitivamente, hay algo que está mal conmigo- pensó Ulquiorra deteniendo su caminata, para ver como un "Ulquiorra más joven" conducía a toda velocidad por una empinada bajada, mientras en el asiento secundario de la bicicleta una "Orihime más joven" lanzando flores de todos colores a su alrededor, liberaba una dulce risa infantil.

Por un momento creyó sentir el pétalo de una flor rozando su mejilla, viendo a a los infantes perderse a la lejanía. Cerró los ojos y metió nuevamente las manos en su bolsillo. El misanga seguía allí.

\- Bueno… Así son las cosas – dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba con rumbo a su hogar recordando que aún tenía un informe que redactar.

 **Fin**

 **Aclaratorias:** Nuestro Ulqui en este fic es arquitecto. *Carita feliz*

Si antes estaba sorprendida por haber escrito un Ichi-hime implícito, ahora estoy impactada por escribir un Ulqui-Loly… Insisto, no me odien.

¿Me quedó bien bonito, verdad?

Respuesta de 777th para ella misma: ¡NO! Tú insistes en hacer cosas tétricas o brutalmente tristes ¿Qué no puedes escribir un final normal y bonito para ellos?

Afff… esa es una pelea eterna que tengo conmigo misma… ¿Qué puedo hacer? EL fic me volvió a salir triste… y me sentí felizmente miserable escribiéndolo, a pesar de que ahora si Ulquiorra es un total OoC! Perdón por eso.

A diferencia de la primera parte, este fic habla de aprender a vivir con las decisiones que tomamos y sus propias consecuencias.

Ulquiorra podría haber decidido quedarse con Orihime (a cenar) pero sabía perfectamente que eso podría traer otras consecuencias, las cuales no serían buenas para terceras personas (Loly, Kazui y el propio Ichigo)

Recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí por lo que los insto a dejarme un review con todas sus dudas!

Los quiero un montón, pequeñines

Viva el _**ULQUIHIME**_


End file.
